Ella es
by Seyram Asakura
Summary: ¿Que es el amor? Esa era una pregunta simple; demasiado insulsa para representar la confusión que sentía dentro de sí. No sabía en dónde hallar esa respuesta, al mismo tiempo que una persona sólo anhelaba el poder expresársela. YohxAnna


**Disclaimer: **Shaman king y todos sus personajs no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

**Capitulo Único: Ella es…**

Mi vida era un completo flujo de preguntas y reflexiones. ¿Por qué el cielo es azul y no verde? ¿Para que nacemos si luego vamos a morir? ¿Que es el amor?

Amor, un sentimiento complicado pero a la vez hermoso. ¿Cómo se sabe cuando uno está verdaderamente enamorado?

Bajé las escaleras con lentitud, hoy hacia un bonito día para salir a dar un paseo e intentar contestar todas esas preguntas de mi cabeza.

Me asomé por la puerta de la salita y un calor inexplicable se conglomeró en mis mejillas. Allí, tumbada frente al televisor, estaba ella la causante de todas mis preguntas sin respuestas.

_-Voy a salir a dar un paseo.-_ Dije tragando saliva con dificultad.

No recibí respuesta alguna, ni si quiera una reclamación, parecía como si no me hubiera escuchado.

Permanecí allí durante varios minutos esperando que dijera algo, pero el tiempo pasaba y ella no decía nada, hasta que débilmente su voz se hizo sonar.

-_No regreses tarde.-_ Fue su simple y única respuesta_._

Salí de la pensión andando por las calles sin rumbo alguno, pensando y pensando a que se debía esos extraños nervios, sudores y calores que me daban al verla a ella.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía como si el aire me faltara cada vez que ella estaba cerca? ¿Y esa opresión en el pecho? ¿A caso era eso estar enamorado? No lo sabía, pues nunca lo había estado. Lo que si sabía con certeza es que la quería, pero no en los términos de amistad, la quería más que eso y tenía que decírselo, pero ¿Cómo?

Seguí paseando, pensando en cómo podría decirle que la quería y el por qué de mis reacciones al tenerla cerca. Tal vez podría decírselo durante la cena, nunca tenemos tema de conversación mientras cenamos claro que habría un problema, en ese instante es cuando los nervios se apoderan mas de mi; quizás podría no decírselo pues no tengo la certeza de que ella sienta lo mismo, que complicado.

Me paré abruptamente y suspiré, demasiado complicado para mi pobre cabecita, si hubiera alguien que me pudiera aconsejar, tal vez…. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? Manta sabía de muchas cosas seguramente podría ayudarme a aclarar todas mis dudas.

Empecé a trotar rápidamente a la casa de Manta, como había andado sin saber a dónde ir me quedaba un poco lejos, pero no importaba necesitaba llegar cuanto antes.

Llegué medio asfixiado y sudoroso de tanto correr, me apoyé en para recuperar algo de aire y volví a trotar hacia las escaleras de la entrada. Llamé rápidamente a la puerta y me abrió uno de los criados.

-_¿Está Manta?-_ Le pregunté en cuanto me abrió la puerta.

_-El señor Manta se encuentra estudiando en estos momentos.-_ Me contestó educadamente.

_-Es importante.-_ Le supliqué, cosa que dio resultado pues me dejó pasar.

_-Bien, espere en el salón._

Entré a la casa con extrema lentitud, era enorme cosa que me imponía ya que, a pesar de que la pensión era grande, no tenia comparación con la gran casa de Manta.

Al llegar a al salón me senté en uno de aquellos grandes y confortables sillones a esperar a que Manta llegara.

_-Que sorpresa Yoh, no sabía que ibas a venir.-_ Me dijo Manta como saludo al entrar a la estancia.

_-Sí, quería pedirte unos consejos.-_ Le dije en tono nervioso.

_-¿Sobre qué quieres que te de consejo?_

Agaché la cabeza sin contestar. La verdad es que no sabía que decir, era muy fácil en pensar que Manta podría ayudarme pero no sabía cómo entablar dicha conversación, me daba un poco de vergüenza.

_-¿Yoh?-_ Me llamó la atención Manta.

Le miré y noté la curiosidad en los ojos de Manta, esperaba pacientemente a que yo empezara la conversación, pero no sabía cómo. Opte por ir directo al grano.

-_Manta ¿Cómo se sabe cuando uno está enamorado?-_ Le pregunté en un susurro.

Vi como Manta casi se cae del sofá al oír mi pregunta y como al instante me miraba con los ojos desorbitados ¿Tan mala era la pregunta?

_-Veras Manta, es que últimamente he sentido algo extraño cuando estoy cerca de Anna.- Comencé a contarle con la cabeza gacha, pues estaba demasiado avergonzado._

-_¿Algo extraño?_

He ahí lo difícil de la situación ¿Cómo explicarle a Manta algo tan complicado? Podría decirle simplemente que Anna me ponía nervioso, pero eso lo asociaría con el temor que me causaría ella a cualquiera de sus mandatos; todo esto era muy complicado.

_-Sí, me siento nervioso cuando la tengo cerca, me sudan las manos y… no se qué pasa Manta.-_ Le contesté cansadamente.

_-Pues no lo sé Yoh, yo nunca he tenido novia y no se que se siente al tenerla, creo que no te puedo ser de gran ayuda._

Agaché la cabeza decepcionado, debería de haber pensado antes eso ya que si Manta nunca había sentido lo que yo estoy sintiendo era imposible que pudiera ayudarme. Suspiré realmente cansado, me quedaría con la duda después de todo.

-_Bueno, podría intentar comprenderte. ¿Cómo ves a Anna?-_ Su pregunta hizo que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara sin comprender.

_-¿Cómo veo a Anna?_

_-Sí, si piensas que es bonita o cualquier otra cosa que le veas en su aspecto físico._

Me puse a pensar en la contestación que le daría a Manta, la verdad es que siempre la he visto con buenos ojos pero nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, ni si quiera a mi reflejo en el espejo.

-_Tiene un bonito semblante, la cara más bonita que jamás pude ver. _

Me paré a pensar que más cosas podría decirle a Manta para que lograra comprenderme, pero podría pasarme todo el día describiendo lo bonita que era, su forma de caminar, de hablar, de mirar…

_-¿Ya está? ¿Eso es lo único que ves en ella?-_ Interrumpió Manta mis pensamientos con dichas preguntas que al acto yo respondí negando con la cabeza.

_-Ella… ella es…es…_

_-¿Qué es Yoh? ¿Que es ella?-_Me insistió Manta ya que las palabras se quedaban atascadas en mi garganta.

_-Ella es hermosa, elegante y misteriosa a la vez._

Me quedé observando a la nada pensando en que podría decirle más, pero con eso la definía perfectamente, no había porque dar más explicaciones con eso era suficiente.

_-¿La quieres Yoh?-_ Me preguntó Manta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_-Sí._

_-¿Cuánto la quieres?_

_-La... la quiero mucho Manta, más que a nada ni nadie._

Manta primero sonrió y luego soltó una pequeña risita, no sé que le veía de gracioso a la situación lo que hizo que me molestara un poco. Fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a reprocharle.

_-No me hace gracia Manta, esto es serio._

_-Hay Yoh, pero ¿es que no lo ves? Ahí tienes la respuesta a tus preguntas._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_ Le pregunté desconcertado pues no entendía a que se refería.

- _Que estas enamorado de Anna. Te brillan los ojos cuando la describes y dices que la quieres más que a nadie, estas enamorado sin lugar a dudas._

Abrí los ojos de par en par mirando a Manta como si hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad, ¿esto era estar enamorado? Me empecé a reír tontamente mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza, debería de haberme dado cuenta antes, ahora el problema era ¿Cómo decírselo a Anna?

_-Gracias Manta, deberás no se qué aria yo sin ti.-_Le dije con toda sinceridad, pues gracias a él me di cuenta de lo que era estar enamorado.

_-De nada. ¿Le confesaras a Anna tus sentimientos Yoh?-_ Me preguntó con una mirada picarona.

_-No lo sé.-_ Le contesté de forma triste.

_-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Queda solamente tres meses para la boda Yoh, creo que deberían de sincerarse ambos cuanto antes._

_-Lo sé Manta, pero…_

_-¿Pero…?_

_-Hace tiempo que la conozco y vive solamente en su mundo, parece no tener interés en conocer el amor. ¿Qué me aconsejas?_

_-Ya te lo he dicho Yoh. Deberías de levantarte de ahí e irte rápidamente hacia la pensión a confesárselo y así sales de dudas. Si te sirve de algo, creo que Anna siente lo mismo que tu._

_-Gracias.-_ Le dije con una sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

Me levante de donde me encontraba acostada y apague el televisor. Estaba asqueada de que todo lo que echaban en la televisión parecía un cuento de hadas, con finales felices y bodas por todas partes. Como se notaba que solo era una seria, nada que ver con la vida real.

Salí de la salita y puse a merodear por la pensión, que tranquila estaba cuando Yoh no se encontraba, tan silenciosa y vacía, cuanto echaba de menos a Yoh cuando me encontraba en estas condiciones.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y sacudí la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos lejos de allí. Subí las escaleras y me adentré en mi habitación, acto seguido abrí la puerta de mi armario y me puse enfrente del espejo que estaba pegado a la parte trasera de la puerta. Me mire en el de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, di vueltas sobre mi misma para observarme desde todos los ángulos y volví a mirarme de frente en el espejo.

Suspire, no encontraba razón alguna para que todos los chicos de mi clase me desnudaran con la mirada cada vez que paso por al lado de ellos, era simplemente normal, nada del otro mundo, entonces ¿Por qué me miraban así?

Me volví a mirar con más insistencia pero aun no encontraba nada en especial ¿Por qué todos los chicos de mi clase me observaban con deseo y Yoh ni siquiera me miraba con dedicación? ¿No le pareceré bonita?

Volví a suspirar, últimamente los suspiros estaban siendo una expresión natural en mi vida. Me acerque a la ventana y me senté en una de las sillas que ahí se encontraban y me dispuse a reflexionar.

Quedaban escasos meses para la boda y Yoh y yo no habíamos tenido aun un acercamiento como pareja, mas bien no hemos tenido acercamiento alguno ¿Qué se podría esperar de una boda así, sin sentimientos de por medio? Bueno, yo si le quiero aunque aún no se lo he dicho. En realidad quiero decírselo, quiero decirle le quiero  
pero estoy sintiendo que me falta valor, inclusive sueño todas las noches con que él me declara lo que siente por mí. Todas las noches sueño que duerme en mi cama  
que viene y me abraza…

Sacudí rápidamente la cabeza ante tales pensamientos.

_-¿Pero qué estás haciendo Anna? Deja de pensar esas cosas ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi?-_ Me reproché en seguida al ver el camino que cogía mi reflexión.

Me levante y me encamine hacia la puerta, baje las escaleras lentamente mientras analizaba lo que acababa de pensar y de una cosa estaba segura: me tengo que decidir pronto si no quiero perderlo por completo.

* * *

Caminaba rápidamente con una nueva luz brillando en mi interior. La charla con Manta me había servido para dos cosas: darme cuenta de cuánto amo a Anna y decidirme a decírselo.

Troté un poco para llegar cuanto antes, no podía esperar, me sentía inmensamente feliz y no podía esperar más para confesarle lo que sentía, nunca me había sentido tan ansioso.

Divisé a lo lejos la pensión y empecé a correr un poco más rápido, necesitaba llegar ya o explotaría de tanta dicha. Conforme me fui acercando fui bajando la velocidad hasta acabar en un simple andar rápido.

Llegué a la puerta de la entrada y la deslicé rápidamente pero tal fue mi sorpresa que allí mismo me quede parado. Frente a mí, sentada sobre el escaloncito de la entrada, se encontraba Anna sentada aparentemente esperándome.

En cuanto escucho abrir la puerta levanto la cabeza, pues la tenía agachada, y me miro como siempre lo hacía. Después de un rato observándonos, se levanto y me volvió a mirar pero con otra mirada, como una más decidida.

Me di cuenta de lo que pasa y sonreí, al parecer no iba a ser el único en desvelar mis sentimientos esta noche.

FIN.

* * *

**Notas que nadie lee:**

_Hola a todos de nuevo!!!_

_Bien aqui estoy con un oneshot que se me ocurrio hacerlo por que tenia ganas de subir algo. Esta un poco cursi pero espero que os guste._

_Esta inspirado en la cancion de Ella es de Los caños y Malu._

_Mis agadecimientos a Annshail y Annasak2, la primea por ayudarme ha hacer el summary (practicmente lo ha echo ella) y a la segunda por alentarme con sus mensajes de guerra._

_En fin, espero verdaderamente que os haya gustado y ya nos volvermos a ver el fin de seman que biene, Bye._

_By: Seyram Asakura_


End file.
